Ángel custodio
by Katy-Grey
Summary: Algo sucede en el mundo de los mortales. El arcángel Miguel envía a los 3 hermanos Cullen, para cuidar a una mortal y averiguar que sucede con los demonios. ¿Que pasara cuando conozcan a la familia de la mortal?, ¿El amor podrá contra las rivalidades?. ¿Que planean los demonios?...Llantos, amor, peleas...A/J;E/B;R/E
1. Chapter 1

_El arcángel Miguel, estaba inquieto, con los ataques de los demonios. Últimamente, habían mas ataques y mas ángeles heridos, por demonios. Algo no marchaba bien, y no podía evitar saber que sucedía._

_-Gabriel, manda a tres ángeles custodios a cuidar a una mortal.- Ordeno el arcángel Miguel. Tenia un mal presentimiento y necesitaba corroborarlo._

_-¡Pero Miguel!, ¡tres ángeles custodios, para una simple mortal!, ¿Te has vuelto loco acaso?.- Gabriel el arcángel, encontraba que tres ángeles custodio era mucho para una simple mortal._

_-Solo has lo que te digo. Algo esta sucediendo en el mundo de los mortales. Y a mi parecer es algo muy malo.-Contesto el arcángel._

_-Bien, pero ¿a quien debo mandar?.-Pregunto el arcángel, moviendo sus alas con elegancia._

_-A los Cullen, sus habilidades son extraordinarias. Ellos son los indicados para esta misión. Iré donde la mortal, le avisare lo sucedido, ella ayudara a nuestros custodios.- Dijo Miguel y sin mas se dio la vuelta y emprendió vuelo a la tierra, dejando a Gabriel solo._

_Gabriel, emprendió vuelo y voló donde los custodios..._

Dios ha asignado a cada hombre un ángel para protegerle y facilitarle el camino de la salvación mientras está en este mundo.

_"Grande es la dignidad de las almas cuando cada una de ellas, desde el momento de nacer, tiene un ángel destinado para su custodia".-San Jerónimo._

* * *

**Esta es mi nueva historia:3 espero que les guste;33**


	2. Chapter 2

**Este es el primer capitulo, espero que les guste:3 no los decepcionara;) **

* * *

Gabriel, el arcángel, dio el mensaje a los hermanos Cullen. Les entrego sus espadas de plata, para derrotar demonios. Los hermanos Cullen, se prepararon para bajar al mundo de los mortales. Se pusieron sus camisetas sin mangas, negras, y sus pantalones rasgados con tiras, también negros. Iban descalzos, ya que no los necesitaban.

Edward Cullen, Alice Cullen y Emmett Cullen, ángeles custodios desde la creación. Edward era de cabellos rebeldes cobrizos, piel palida, y facciones finas, era casi tan alto como Emmett, pero no tan musculoso, sus ojos dorados eran capaz de deslumbrar a cualquiera.  
Alice era pequeña y menuda, muchos la describían como una muñequita de porcelana, su cabello azabache resaltaba su piel pálida, y sus hermosos ojos dorados. Emmett era musculoso, era tan grande como un oso, de piel pálida y ojos dorados, sus hoyuelos aparecían cuando sonreía, sus cabellos azabaches contrastaban con su piel. Los hermanos Cullen eran muy hermosos.

Juntos derrotaban a cualquier demonio que se les pusiera enfrente. Sus habilidades, lograban ayudarlos en cualquier batalla. Edward era un lector de mentes, Alice podía ver el futuro, y Emmett era el mas fuerte de los ángeles, tan fuerte como el arcángel Miguel.

Cuando estuvieron listos, se despidieron de sus amigos, y bajaron a la tierra. Con un vuelo elegante, lograron aterrizar. Eran unos seres hermosos, tan hermosos como sus sentimientos y su amor por toda la creación.

-Espero que nos reciban bien.-Dijo Emmett a sus hermanos.

-Nos recibieron muy bien, Esme es una mujer muy cariñosa y de muy buenos sentimientos.-Contesto Alice. Gracias a su habilidad, ya había visto que sucedería.

-Entonces podremos jugar.-Contesto Emmett emocionado. Los hermanos Cullen eran muy juguetones y bromistas.

-Emmett, trata de no hacer destrozos.-Dijo Edward a su hermano.-¿Ali por donde es?.-Pregunto el cobrizo. Alice se concentro, y tuvo la mirada perdida por unos segundos.

-Por ahí.- Contesto Alice, apuntando a su derecha.

Volaron hacia donde dijo la chica de cabellos azabaches, y llegaron a una casa de tres plantas, y con muchas ventanas. Descendieron con elegancia, donde se encontraba la puerta, y escondieron sus alas. Edward fue quien toco el timbre.

Una chica de cabellos castaños, y ojos chocolates les abrió la puerta. Ella los miro de forma extraña. Debia ser porque estaban descalzos, pensaron los ángeles.

-¡Esme, parece que llegaron los tipos que habías dicho!.-Exclamo la castaña llamando a Esme, la mortal que debían cuidar.

Luego de unos segundos, bajo una mujer de unos 30 años, con cabello de color caramelo y cara en forma de corazón. Tenia una sonrisa cálida y cariñosa en su rostro.

-¡Chicos llegaron!.-Esme los abrazo y los hermanos Cullen, correspondieron a su abrazo.

-¡Esme!.-Dijeron a coro. Ellos conocían a Esme. Ella antes era un ángel, pero se enamoro de un mortal y le pidió a Dios, que por favor la volviera humana, para así casarse con el mortal llamado Carlisle.

-Vaya te sentó muy bien la humanidad Esme.-Dijo Emmett con una sonrisa. Esme los invito a pasar para presentarlos a su familia.

Los hermosos ángeles, miraban todo con detenimiento. Pero algo les llamo la atención. Había una niebla negra en la casa. Un rastro de demonio, se dijeron mentalmente. Se disponían a seguir el rastro, pero, frente a ellos, aparecieron 3 mortales.

-Chicos ellos son, Carlisle Hale mi marido, y sus hijos Jasper, Rosalie e Isaella.-Dijo Esme, presentado a su nueva familia. Todos ellos los miraban extrañados.

-Familia, ellos son Edward Cullen y sus hermanos Alice y Emmett. Ellos son los ángeles.-Prosiguió Esme. Los hermanos Cullen, saludaron a cada uno con un abrazo.

-¿De donde vienen?.-Pregunto Rosalie, mirándolos incrédulos.

-Venimos de Italia.-Dijo Emmett, ellos no conocían muchos lugares de la tierra. Pero Italia, lo conocían perfectamente. Ahí se encontraban los Vulturi. Ellos eran el medio de comunicación entre el cielo y el infierno.

Rosalie los miro con recelo. Ella sentía un poco de envidia, de la belleza de los ángeles. Esme, llevo a los ángeles a sus respectivas habitaciones. Aun que ellos no dormían.

-Bueno Esme, debemos revisar la casa. Ahí rastros de una presencia demoníaca y debemos ir averiguar.-Dijo Edward tomando su espada.

-Tengan cuidado.-Dijo Esme preocupada, y luego bajo donde se encontraban los humanos.

Cada uno de los ángeles tomo su espada, y siguieron el rastro. Se separaron, cada uno iría a una de las plantas de la casa en busca de algo.

En la cocina, se encontraban Rosalie, Jasper y Bella.

-Los Cullen son muy extraños, ¿Vieron como vestían?.- Dijo Rosalie a sus hermanos.

-Concuerdo contigo Rose, iban de negro.-Le respondió Jasper.

-Y tienes los ojos dorados.-Decía Bella, recordando los ojos de los hermanos Cullen.

-Son muy extraños.-Dijo Jasper a nadie en especial.

-Y son muy hermosos, sobretodo Emmett.-Dijo Rosalie recordando al mayor de los Cullen.

-A mi me pareció que Edward era mas lindo.-Contesto Bella sonrojándose.

Jasper no dijo nada, aun así no pudo evitar recordar la imagen de la pequeña Alice, frente a él.

El día paso y Edward ni sus hermanos habían encontrado algo. Decidieron decirle a Miguel lo del rastro de demonio. Fueron a la cocina por agua, para enviar el mensaje a Miguel. Cuando llegaron a la cocina, vieron que ahí se encontraban los hermanos Hale. Pero algo andaba mal. Olía a azufre, y los chicos no se veían muy bien.

-¿Sucede algo?.-Pregunto Edward.

-No nada, es solo que de pronto se a abochornado el ambiente.-Respondió Jasper. Alice y sus hermanos se miraron e inspeccionaron la cocina.

-No se muevan de aquí. ¡Esme ven de inmediato!.-Dijo Emmett.

-¿Que sucede?, ¿algo va mal?.- pregunto Bella. Edward fue donde ella, y tomo su mano para tranquilizarla.

-No te preocupes, tranquilízate.- Le dijo Edward.-Chicos me llevare a Bella, creo que esto le esta afectando. Sus hermanos asintieron y sin mas salio de la cocina. Justo en ese momento llego Esme.

-¿Que ocurre?.-Pregunto mientras entraba a la cocina.

-Un demonio jugo con las emociones de los chicos, y les a puesto los pelos de punta.-Le dijo Alice enviándole el mensaje en un susurro, cosa que ella solo escuchara.

-Debemos salir de aquí, chicos vayan a su habitaciones. Alice, Emmett, traten de tranquilizsarlos.-Pidió Esme, y Alice y Emmett asintieron.

**Alice PoV:**

-Ven Jasper, acompáñame a tu habitación.-Le pedí a Jasper que me acompañara. Sus emociones estaban desniveladas, suerte que llegamos antes que algo peor ocurriera. A los demonios les gustaba jugar con las emociones de los humanos. Siempre los ponían tristes y desolados.

Jasper me acompaño y me llevo a su habitación. Vi que en esta, tenia una biblioteca, y una cama de dos plazas. Las paredes eran de color azul. El azul era un color hermoso, significaba eternidad.

-Wow el color de tu habitación es hermoso.- Le dije sin mirar el azul de las paredes.

-¿Te gusta el azul?.-Me pregunto Jasper sentándose en la cama.

-Me encanta.-Le respondí, mirándole a los ojos. En ellos vi un destello de tristeza.

-¿Por que estas tristes?.-Le pregunte sin poder evitarlo. El pareció sorprendido.

-¿Como sabes que estoy triste?.

-Lo siento, y lo veo en tus ojos.-Le conteste, él me miro y bajo la mirada.

-Yo...estoy así por mi hermana.-Me respondió mirando un punto fijo en el suelo.

-¿Que sucedió?.-Le pregunte inspirandole confianza.

-Ella se suicido, pero me cuesta creer que lo hizo, ella no habría sido capaz de algo así.-Así que eso era, su hermana se había suicidado.

Entendía a Jasper, sabia que era extrañar a un familiar. Mis padres murieron en una batalla, cuando los demonios invadieron el cielo, mis padres fueron a la pelea, dejándonos escondidos a mis hermanos y a mi. Luego la mejor amiga de mi madre, Carmen, nos contó lo sucedido y se hizo cargo de nosotros hasta que tuvo que venir a la tierra.

-Sabes, yo también extraño a alguien aveces, a mis padres.-Le dije sincera, sobando su espalda.

-¿Que le paso a tus padres?.-Me pregunto por fin mirándome a los ojos. Estos eran de un azul intenso como el cielo.

-Murieron en una batalla contra los demonios.-Le respondí.

-Lo siento.-Me dijo dándome el pésame.

-No lo sientas, yo se que ellos están bien, y siempre están cuidándonos a mis hermanos y a mi.-Le respondí con una sonrisa, y era verdad. Cuando un ángel moría, iba directo al seno de Dios. Y de vez en cuando enviaban mensajes a uno que otro ángel. Mis padres de vez en cuando nos enviaban mensajes.

-Vaya, si que eres positiva.-Me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Si, veo el lado bueno de las cosas y de las personas. Lo bueno siempre triunfa ante el mal, y todos debemos luchar por el bien.-Le devolví la sonrisa.

-Vaya, hablas como si amaras el mundo...claro eres un ángel.-Me dijo entre risas, lo mire y le sonreí.

Hable con Jasper toda la noche, hasta que sus parpados le pesaron y se quedo profundamente dormido, estuve toda la noche con él velando por su sueño...

**Jasper PoV:**

Desperté muy feliz y alegre. Recordé la noche pasada, Alice se había quedado conmigo toda la noche. Ella era una chica hermosa, y de muy lindo corazón. Le conté lo que había sucedido con mi hermana Bree, nadie mas que mi familia, sabia lo sucedido con ella. Pero Alice me dio mucha confianza. Mire mi habitación, y me di cuenta de que Alice seguía ahí. Estaba con la mirada fija en el bosque, de pronto se percato que la estaba mirando. Me miro con esos ojos dorados que tanto me gustaban y me regalo una hermosa sonrisa...¿Esperen, hermosos ojos dorados?.

-Buenos dias, ¿has estado despierta toda la noche?.-Pregunte, no la había visto dormir en toda la noche.

-Si, yo no necesito dormir.-Me contesto con una melodiosa voz. Por Dios, Jasper contrólate.-Me iré para que te cambies, yo debo ir a ver a mis hermanos.-Prosiguió Alice. Me dio un beso en la mejilla y salio con pasos tan gráciles, que serian capaz de romper el corazón de una bailarina.

Me cambien de ropa, y baje a la cocina por algo de desayunar. Ayer el día había sido demasiado raro. Había sentido miedo y tristeza, como cuando me había enterado de lo mi hermana Bree.

En la cocina me encontré con Rosalie y con Bella. Esta ultima, se veía sonrojada, y hasta se podría decir avergonzada.

-¿Sucede algo?.- Le pregunte a Bella. Ella me miro y se sonrojo aun mas.

-Lo que pasa hermanito, es que nuestra querida Bella beso a Edward.-Dijo Rosalie sonriente. Bella agacho la mirada muy avergonzada y me senté junto a ella.

-Yo...no se que me paso...me deje llevar.-Dijo Bella mas roja que un tomate.

-¿No paso nada mas cierto?.-Pregunte con el ceño fruncido, yo era muy protector con mis hermanas.

-No nada mas Jazz, no te preocupes.-Me dijo Bella con un sonrisa de agradecimiento.

-Bueno no se ustedes, pero Emmett estas para chuparse los dedos, ¿Pueden creer que ayer apenas me miro?. Le pongo nervioso.-Nos dijo Rosalie.

Rose era muy hermosa, no existía hombre que no se derritiera ante su belleza. Aun que parece que Emmett, no tenia malas intenciones con mi hermana, mas le valía...

**Edward PoV:**

-Alice, bese a Bella.-Le dije preocupado.

No es que me arrepintiera, es mas, yo quería tocar nuevamente esos dulces, y suaves labios.

-¡¿Que?!, ¿Pero como sucedió?, cuéntamelo detalladamente.

-Veras fue asi...

_[Flash Back]_

_Me había llevado a Bella, para tranquilizarla, así que ahora estábamos en su habitación._

_-Bella, tranquilízate. No a sucedido nada, te has puesto nerviosa nada mas.-Le dije en forma tranquila._

_-Yo no se que ha sucedido, había estado muy bien, pero de pronto me he sentido mal.-Me respondió ella alterada. _

_La tome del brazo muy suave, y la atraje hacia mi. Ella me miro con sus perfectos ojos chocolates._

_-Tranquila, nada pasara pequeña.-Le conteste muy cerca de su cara. _

_De pronto ella, estampo sus labios con los míos, y nos quedamos abrazados hasta que se canso. Y la recosté en su cama, para que descansara._

_[Fin Flash Back]_

-Wow Edward, tu no perdiste el tiempo, eh.-Me dijo mi hermana con un guiño. Gruñí ante su ocurrencia, y ella me miro mal.

-No me gruñas Edward Cullen.-Me dijo enojada, ella odiaba que le gruñeran. Le gruñí mas fuerte, pero de pronto se abalanzo sobre mi. Golpee muy fuerte la pared, incluso se trizo. Empuje a Alice contra la cama, esta se rompió. Y mi dulce hermanita me lanzo una almohada. Yo tome una de las almohadas y comenze a golpearla.

-Morirás Edward Cullen.-Dijo mi pequeña hermana. Reí ante su cara, era adorable cuando se enojaba, pero era de temer.

-Inténtalo duendecilla.-Le dije con una sonrisa arrogante. Ella me golpeo y yo hacia lo mismo con ella.

-¡SI GUERRA DE ALMOHADAS!.- Grito Emmett, y mi hermana y yo nos miramos, y los lanzamos donde él, para atacarlo.

Estuvimos lanzando almohadas, por lo que pareció media hora. Las plumas volaban por los aires, la habitación estaba hecha un desastre. Escuchamos como alguien carraspeaba detrás de nosotros, y mis hermanos y yo fijamos nuestra atención a quien carraspeaba, era Esme. Ella nos miraba con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro.

-Chicos, miren como han dejado la habitación.-Dijo en un reproche, pero un risa escapo de sus labios. Nosotros le sonreímos y estallamos en carcajadas.

Esme, no podía enojarse con nosotros, ella sabia que los ángeles eramos traviesos. Ella también lo era, algunas veces.

-Miguel les ha enviado ropa, la deje en la habitación de Alice. Los espero abajo.-Nos dijo Esme, y luego salió de la habitación riendo.

-El ultimo que llega a la habitación de la enana, ordena este desastre.- Grito Emmett, y todos salimos disparados a la habitación de mi hermana.

Emmett fue el ultimo en llegar, ya que tropezó con una de las alfombras del pasillo. Yo llegue primero, siempre fui el mas rápido de mis hermanos.

-No es justo.-Reclamaba Emmett como un niño pequeño.

-Es justo, tu fuiste el ultimo en llegar.-Le dije riendo.

Nos cambiamos ropa, Miguel nos había enviado pantalones negros, con tiras que ajustaban el pantalón. Unas camisetas negras sin mangas. Los ángeles no sentíamos frió ni calor, nos manteníamos en una temperatura estable. Y nos había mandado unas especie de zapatillas, bailarinas para mi hermana, las tres negras.

-Pensaran que somo dark.-Dijo Emmett incrédulo.

Alice y yo nos reímos, pero luego se puso seria.

-Edward creo que deberíamos mantenernos alejados de los humanos.-Mi hermana tenia razón. Nosotros teníamos muchos enemigos demonios, que no durarían ni un segundo en asesinarlos, para dañarnos a nosotros.

-Tienes razón, no podemos arriesgar sus vidas por un simple capricho.-Le respondí, ellos me miraron con sorpresa.

-¿Que?, ¿Acaso creían que no me había dado cuenta?.-Yo ya sabia lo que mis hermanos sentían por los mortales, y los mortales también sentían cosas por nosotros.

-Vamos abajo. Tenemos que cuidar a los mortales.-Dijo Emmett serio. Yo sabia cuanto le dolía no poder tener algo con Rosalie.

Fui a la biblioteca de la casa, y me encontré con Bella. Sin hacer ni un ruido, tome uno de los libros.

-¿Te gusta cumbres borrascosas?.-Me pregunto Bella.

-Este...si.-Le conteste nervioso. Ella me ponía nervioso con solo mirarme.

-Oye este lo de ayer, perdón.-Me dijo agachando la mirada.

-No te preocupes, eso ya paso.-Le dije sin mirarla.

-Edward yo...tu me gustas.-Me dijo roja, se veía tan adorable. Pero no podía permitir que le sucediera algo.

-Bella debes alejarte de mi, es peligroso que estés conmigo.-Le dije sin poder mirarla.

-¿Tu no me quieres?.-Me pregunto temblorosa. No podía contestarle, me quede unos minutos, hasta que salí de la sala...

**Emmett PoV:**

Mis hermanos tenían razón, no podía permitir que le sucediera algo a Rose. Ella se volvió especial para mi. Sonreí ante el recuerdo de la noche pasada, ella no paro de coquetearme. Y yo no pare de molestarla.

-Hola osito.-Saludo Rosalie, quise sonreír ante el apodo, pero recordé que si estaba conmigo podía salir lastimada. Yo nunca me perdonaría eso.

-Hola Rosalie.-Le dije sin mirarla.

-¿Pasa algo osito?.-Me pregunto algo preocupada.

-Rose, mira eres una chica linda, la mas hermosa que he visto. Pero no podemos estar juntos. Ni si quiera podemos ser amigos, tu saldrás lastimada y no me lo perdonare. Perdón Rose, no te molestare mas.-Dicho esto salí, sin esperar alguna respuesta de su parte.

Una lagrima escapo de mi mejilla, este día había comenzado mal...

**Alice PoV:**

Estaba en la sala de estar, mirando por el gran ventanal el bosque. De pronto sentí a alguien detrás mio.

-Linda vista ¿he?.-Me dijo Jasper. Rodeo sus manos con mi cintura, y sentí millones de mariposas en mi estomago.

-Jasper debes alejarte de mí.-Le dije preocupada pero firme.

-¿Por que?, yo encuentro que eres perfecta.-Me dijo mirándome fijamente.

-No podemos estar junto Jasper, soy mala para ti. Conmigo solo saldrás lastimado.-Le dije sincera.

-¿Lastimado?.-Pregunto confuso.

-Si Jasper, aléjate de mi, aléjate antes que salgas heridos.-Le dije, saliendo directo al techo.

**Bella PoV:**

Edward no me quería. ¿Como fui tan estúpida?, le confesé lo que sentía y me rechazo. Me fui a mi habitación y me recosté en la cama llorando. No poda parar de llorar. Yo quería demasiado a Edward. Desde que lo vi, sentí una conexión especial. Sentí unos golpes en mi puerta, y me seque rápido las lagrimas. Y fui abrir. Me sorprendí al ver a Rosalie.

-¿Rose que haces aquí?.-Le pregunte confusa. Ella se le veía mal.

-Emmett me ha dicho que debo alejarme de él.-Me dijo Rose.

-A mi me ha pasado lo mismo, Edward me ha dicho que es peligroso que este con él.-Le conteste recordando lo que me había dicho Edward.

De pronto entro Jasper, y nos contó lo sucedido con Alice. Ella también le había dicho que era peligroso estar con ella.

-¡¿Como va ser peligroso, si ellos son ángeles?!.-Pregunto alterada.

-Yo creo que dijeron eso, porque no nos quieren, ¿Tan estúpidos nos creen?.-Dije triste y medio enojada. ¿Nos veían la cara de estúpidos, para rechazarnos de tal forma?.

-Esto no se quedara así.-Dijo Rosalie enojada. De pronto saco su celular y marco.

-¿Alo Royce?...Si...claro...¿Ahora?...Me parece perfecto...Si tráelos no hay problema... te espero...Besos corazón.-Dicho esto cerro su celular, con una sonrisa en la cara.

-¿Que hiciste Rose?.-Pregunto Jasper riendo malicioso.

-Llame a Royce, dijo que vendría en unos minutos. Y traerá a James y a María con el.-Nos dijo Rose en forma inocente. Esto no era nada bueno. Habíamos conocido a James, Royce y a María, en el mini-super. Desde entonces no dejaban de llamarnos y molestarnos.

Rosalie se fue a arreglar, y Jasper se fue a esperar a María. Yo me quede en mi habitación, y me limpie la cara y las lagrimas. Baje donde se encontraba Jasper y me abrase a él.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto.-Le dije en un susurro.

-Yo también, pero bueno es Rose, nada la hará cambiar de opinión.-Me contesto pensativo.

Luego de unos minutos llegaron Royce, James y María. Edward no se encontraba en ni una parte, y sus hermanos tampoco.

-¡Jazzy!.-María se lanzo a los brazos de mi hermano y este la correspondió, como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Hey Bella.-James se acerco a mi y me tomo de la cintura.

-Hola James.-Le conteste con una sonrisa forzada. Royce busco a Rosalie, pero esta aun no bajaba. Hasta que bajo, con unos vaqueros que se ceñían a sus piernas y una blusa que marcaba sus voluptuosas pero a la vez perfectas, curvas. Royce se acerco a ella y la beso. Rose le correspondió y miro a todos lados. Debía estar buscando a Emmett. Pero ni el ni sus hermanos se encontraban aquí, mal plan Rose.

-¿Y que harás esta noche, hermosa?.-Me dijo James al oído, lo que produjo que un escalofrió recorriera mi espalda.

-Na-Nada, yo me quedare le-leyendo.-Le respondí incomoda.

-¿Vamos a una fiesta?, yo paso por ti.-Me dijo poniendo su mano en mi pierna. Mire a mis hermanos y ambos besaban apasionados a sus "parejas".

De pronto los hermanos Cullen entraron y se quedaron con los ojos abiertos, de par en par. Oh oh esto era malo...

* * *

**Los Cullen son ángeles! y el plan de Rosalie tendra serias consecuencias...Bueno este ha sido el primer capitulo:3 abrigense que hace frio tomen mucho tesito y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo:3**


	3. Chapter 3

Edward y sus hermanos se encontraban en el techo. El rastro terminaba justo ahí. De pronto Agramon apareció frente a ellos, en forma de muchas cucarachas. Edward lanzo su espada, pero Agramon la esquivo y desapareció sin antes, empujar a los tres hermanos fuera del techo, logrando que cayeran los tres al primer piso.

-¿Que hacia Agramon aquí?.-Pregunto Emmett confuso.

-No lo se, pero esto no es nada bueno.- Dijo Alice preocupada.

-Lo único que leí en su mente, fue que debía asesinarnos.-Les dijo Edward a sus hermanos.

-Agramon se transmuto en cucarachas.-Dijo Emmett.

-Tendremos que ir con los Vulturi, esto no debe suceder. Miguel tenia razón. Algo muy malo esta sucediendo.-Dijo Alice recogiendo la espada de su hermano.

-Algo va mal.-Dijo Edward confuso.- ¿Que sucede?.-Pregunto Emmett preocupado.

-Moloch esta aqui, como siempre trabajando en grupos.-Dijo Edward.

Los tres hermanos se dirigieron a la casa, y tal como dijo Edward, Moloch estaba ahí. Seduciendo a los tres humanos, mostrando lo que él quería que viesen. Los Hale no podían ver la verdadera forma del demonio, solo lo que el mostraba.

**Alice PoV:**

Ver como Moloch estaba encima de Jasper y sus hermanos, me dio asco y rabia.

-¡Separense de ellos!.-Grito Emmett, llamando la atención de todos.

-¿Quien te crees Emmett?, déjame tranquila con mi novio.-Respondió Rosalie, esa humana era bastante cabezota, y actuaba sin pensar.

Emmett lanzo su espada a Moloch. Produciendo que Moloch mostrara su verdadera forma. Rosalie y sus hermanos se pusieron blancos como el papel y se alejaron de Moloch.

Moloch tomo la forma de tres sombras y se lanzo contra nosotros. Esquive varios ataques, hasta que en un momento me lanzo contra la pared, destrozando a esta. Sin pensarlo tome mi espada.

-¡Raziel!.-Grite y esta fue a dar justo a la sombra negra.

Vi como Edward trataba de esquivar los ataques de la sombra y fui en su ayuda. De un momento a otro la sombra estuvo encima de Edward, Emmett corrió lanzándose contra la sombra.

-¡Emmett no!.-Le grite, ya que si el quitaba a la sombra, la otra sombra lo atacaría y saldría herido, o aun peor, muerto.

-¡Gabriel!.-Grito Edward lanzando su espada contra la sombra, yo hice lo mismo con la otra sombra. Emmett yacía en el suelo, quieto con los ojos cerrados. Sin pensarlo fui donde él.

-¡Emmett, Emmett!.-Dije moviendole.-Por favor Emmett despierta.-Dije con lagrimas en los ojos. Estaba tan quieto, sin esa sonrisa que tanto lo caracterizaba.

-Edward necesitamos llevarlo al cielo, debemos curarle.-Le dije Edward estaba igual que yo, solo que no lo demostraba.

Rosalie, Bella y Jasper, se acercaron hasta donde me encontraba yo. Pero no deje que se le acercaran.

-Alice yo perdon.-Dijo Rosalie tocando la mano de Emmett.

-¡No lo toques vete de aquí!.-Le grite furiosa.

-Alice tranquila.-Dijo Miguel, el había llegado.

-¡Miguel, haz algo por favor!, ¡Moloch llego y le ataco!.-Estaba alterada, no podía perder a mi hermano. Ni yo ni Edward lo soportaríamos.

-¡Alice perdón, esto es mi culpa por favor perdóname!.-Decía Rose llorando. Por su estúpida venganza esta pasando esto. La furia creció en mi, y de pronto empezó una tormenta, lluvia y truenos se hicieron presente en los cielos.

-Alice, Carmen y su familia vienen, también viene Alec en representación de los Vulturi.-Carmen y Stephan nos adoraban, y sus hijas igual. Esa era nuestra única familia junto a nosotros. Los demás estaban en el seno de Dios. Alec era mi mejor amigo, habíamos entrenado juntos y crecimos juntos. Cuando él maduro, y tuvo fuerza necesaria para pelear, se fue al lado de los Vulturi, tal como lo dictaba la ley.

-Vamos Allie, tenemos que estar junto a Emmett.-Me dijo cariñoso tomándome de la mano, luego dirigio una mirada fría a Rosalie, Bella y Jasper.-Ustedes avísenle a Esme lo sucedido.-Y sin más fuimos a una de las habitaciones en las que Miguel curaba a Emmett.

-¿Como esta?.-Le pregunte a Miguel. Él me miro triste y luego fijo su mirada en Emmett.

-Mal, es posible que no despierte.-Cuando dijo eso mi mundo decayó. Las lagrimas brotaban en silencio desde mis ojos.

**Bella PoV:**

Mal, mal, mal. Yo sabia que algo malo pasaría. Alice y Edward nos miraron muy mal. De seguro ahora nos odiaban. El arcángel Miguel, se llevo a Emmett a una de las habitaciones, junto a Edward y Alice. Llovía a cantaros, y los relámpagos eran capaz de asustar a cualquiera.

Mire a Rosalie, ella estaba sentada en uno de los sillones con la mirada perdida. Jasper estaba en shock, estaba asimilando la situación. Y yo, bueno yo estoy llorando al frente de Rosalie. Emmett no podía morir, y si lo hacia seria por nuestra culpa. De pronto llego Esme.

-¿Chicos que paso?.-Nos pregunto Esme muy preocupada. Rosalie apunto la habitacion en la que se encontraba Emmett, y Esme se dirigió a esta.

Seguro Esme se molestaría con nosotros. ¿Como permití esto?, ¿Por que me deje guiar por Rose?.

Estúpida Isabella.

Luego de unos minutos, Esme salio de la habitación. Su cara mostraba dolor y tristeza. Traía lagrimas en sus ojos. Luego se sentó junto a mi, y nos miro a cada uno.

-Chicos esto no es culpa de ustedes, fue un accidente. Edward y Alice no estan pensando bien. Así que no se tomen en serio lo que les digan.

Esme se fue a su habitación y se escucho que alguien golpeaba la puerta. Edward y Alice fueron a abrir. Luego de unos minutos, aparecieron 2 mujeres muy hermosas, rubias de piel blanca, y ojos dorados, vestían de negro al igual que los Cullen, una era de pelo liso y otra de pelo ondulado. También había un chico, vestido de negro con una capa. Pero de ojos violetas, cabello marrón, y mas pálido que los demás. Una de las chicas rubias abrazaba a Edward y el chico abrazaba a Alice, mientras que la rubia de pelo liso se fue a la habitación, donde se encontraba Emmett. Una furia me invadió al ver esa chica abrazar a Edward. ¿Sera su novia?, con solo pensarlo mi mundo decae.

**Jasper PoV: **

¿Quien era el chico que abrazaba a Alice?, loa furia me invadió, y tuve ganas de partir su estúpida cara. Mire a mi hermana Rose, sabia que ella se sentia culpable. Su dichoso plan esta costando la vida de Emmett. ¿Pero como íbamos a saber que no eran humanos?. La chica rubia y el chico de ojos violetas fijaron sus ojos en nosotros.

-Saludos mortales, soy Alec Vulturi.-Dijo el estúpido que abrazaba a Alice. ¿Vulturi?, me sonaba ese apellido.

-Soy Tanya Denali, y la chica que entro a la habitación es mi hermana Kate.- Dijo la tal Tanya, vi que Bella la asesinaba con la mirada.

-¿Como conocieron a los supuestos James, María y Royce?.-Pregunto el tal Alec.

-Los conocimos en el mini-super, hace unas semanas.-Dijo Bella nerviosa.

-Transmutación.-Dijeron Alice y Edward.

-Eso es un delito.-Dijo Tanya.

-Viajaremos a Volterra en cuanto Emmett despierte, o muera.-Dijo Alec. Alice y Edward asintieron. ¿Como puede ser tan cruel de hablar así?.

-¡¿Como puedes ser tan cruel?!.-Dijo Rosalie, justo en ese momento el arcángel Miguel salia con Kate de la habitación.

-¡¿Cruel?!. Habla por ti misma, tu causaste esto.-Dijo Alec indiferente, Rosalie lo miro con rabia.

-No es culpa de mi hermana, fue un accidente.-Dije con rabia, ¿Es que nadie iba a detener a este imbécil?.

-Claro, un accidente. Les recuerdo que su hermana, ¿como se llamaba? ah si, Bree. Ella les dijo que eran demonios, ella les aviso una y mil veces, ¿pero que hicieron ustedes?.-Alec estaba cerca de nosotros haciendo ele desentendido luego soltó una risa.-Verdad, ustedes no hicieron nada. Dijeron textualmente: Bree estas loca, por favor deja de actuar como una loca, ¿Esa no fuiste tu mi querida Rosalie?, Oh y tu Jasper, ¿te recuerdo que dijiste?. Bree deja de hablar idioteces, te quedaras encerrada para siempre si sigues así.-Dijo con una sonrisa. Ouch! eso dolió. Y era verdad, yo había dicho eso. Rosalie comenzó a llorar.

-Bree no lo soporto mas y se suicido por vuestra culpa. Por vuestros comentarios. Ella les advirtió, les dijo que se cuidaran pero ustedes no hicieron nada. Negaron las cosas que veían, y por eso ya no ven la amenaza, sigan haciéndose los desentendidos y no opinen.-Dicho esto Alec se sentó en el sillón. Sus palabras fueron como cuchillos.

-¿Nadie le dirá algo?.-Pregunte enojado. Nadie respondió, así que me fui a mi habitación, y estuve en el balcón mirando el cielo.

-Nadie puede contradecir o pelear con un Vulturi. Ellos son los que juzgan y están al tanto de que no se quebranten las leyes. Se ocupan de que se mantenga un equilibrio. Un Vulturi jamas mentiría, saben todo lo que hacemos, lo que hago yo y lo que haces tu.-Dijo una voz aterciopelada. Era mi Allie.

-¿Ustedes deberán informar sobre un "delito"?.-Pregunte sin mirarla, tenía mi visa fija en la lluvia.

-Si, y ustedes también.

-¿Nosotros?.

-Ustedes son los afectados, Moloch quería algo de ustedes. Por eso se transmuto en este mundo y se acerco a ustedes.-Ahora Alice estaba a mi lado.

-Pero ¿que tendríamos nosotros que no tenga él?, solo somos unos simples e insignificantes humanos.-Le respondí, ella me miro sorprendida y hasta un poco incrédula.

-No puedes hablar así de tu humanidad. No sabes cuantos desearíamos ser tú.-La mire fija, era tan pequeña, hermosa y se le veía indefensa. Pero ella era mas fuerte que yo.

-¿A ti te gustaría ser humana?, yo creo que todos quisiéramos ser ángeles, volar y no tener preocupaciones.-Sus hermosos ojos dorados estaban de un negro intenso. Mire el cielo, habia cesado de llover. Ahora estaba de un azul intenso con un arcoiris, simplemente hermoso.

-Ser un ángel es complicado. Las preocupaciones son mayores que las de un humano. En mi caso, debo estar siempre protegiendo la vida de alguien, debo enfrentarme a demonios todos los días, vivo con la muerte de mi lado, y en mis tiempos libres debo entrenar.-Vaya, ahora me doy cuenta que mi vida es tan simple y fácil.

-Perdón, yo no pensé que fuese tan complicado ser un ángel.-Le dije avergonzado.

-No importa, a pesar de todo me acostumbre y ahora lo disfruto, la recompensa es que puedo estar con mis hermanos.-Me dijo con una sonrisa melancólica, si algo le sucedía a Emmett no me lo perdonare.

-Vaya paro de llover.-Dije cambiando el tema, no me gustaba que Alice estuviese triste. Alice se encontraba con la mirada perdida.

-¿Alice?.-Llame su atención, luego de segundos me miro.

-Perdón tuve una visión.-Me contesto avergonzada.

-¿Visión?.

-Oh si, algunos ángeles tenemos dones. El mio es ver el futuro. Cuando alguien toma un desicion o yo tomo una, veo lo que sucedera, pero esta cambia segun el transcurso de lo que decidan o yo decida.-Vaya, ¡fascinante!.

-¿Quien mas tiene un don?.

-Edward lee mentes, Kate manda descargas eléctricas a tu cuerpo a través del tacto, Alec envía una nube paralizadora, te bloquea de tus sentidos.-Asi que el tal Alec es mas poderoso de lo que creia, ¡Rayos!, tal vez Edward esta leyendo mi mente ahora. Piensa otra cosa Jasper, ¡piensa otra cosa!.

-Ya leí lo que piensas, Alec es muy poderoso. ¿Alice cuando llegara Gabriel?.-Estúpido Edward. Al decir eso me gruño. Alice se perdió por unos minutos. Y luego miro a Edward.

-Ahora.-dijeron ambos.

De un momento a otro apareció el arcángel Gabriel. Era alto, con cabello ondulado y rubio, ojos dorados y de facciones finas.

-Gabriel.-Dijeron personas detras de nosotros.

Alec, Tanya, Kate, Miguel y Esme, se encontraban también en mi habitación. Vaya, que rápidos. Luego entraron mis hermanas.

-Gabriel, avisa a los cielos que se preparen para una batalla.-Dijo Miguel, ¿Batalla?.

-Desde luego Miguel, pero antes debo entregarles un mensaje. Murieron Peter y Charlotte.-Dijo el arcángel. La expresion de todos los ángeles presentes cambio. De sorpresa pasaron a una tristeza dolorosa.

-¿Como murieron?.-Pregunto Miguel.

-Abaddon los asesino.-Dijo Gabriel preocupado.

-Volveré con la guardia, deben estar desconcertados por lo sucedido.-Dijo Alec, se despidió de todos y salto del balcón. ¡Woow!, ojala y espero que choque en el camino.

-¿Cuando sera el funeral?.-Pregunto Edward.

-Mañana en la mañana. Los estaremos esperando.-Dicho esto, Gabriel salto del balcón y desapareció por el bosque.

De pronto el cielo cambio, ya no estaba azul ni con el arcoiris. Ahora estaba de un gris oscuro, muy feo. ¿Sera que la muerte de los ángeles tuvo algo que ver?.

-Si, en los cielos todos saben lo sucedido. Ahora estamos de luto, así que 3 días estará así.-Me respondió Edward. ¡Deja de entrar en mi mente!.

-No.-Dijo Edward, luego tomo la mano de Alice y se fueron a la habitación de Emmett.

**Rosalie PoV:**

Me sentía tan culpable. Lo de Emmett, fue mi culpa. ¿Porque soy tan estúpida?. Lo que Alec me había dicho, era verdad. Luego de que todos se fueron, yo me fui a mi habitación. No paraba de llorar. Me sentía muy mal, soy una escoria.

-¿Rosalie?.-Alguien me llamo, y recién me percate de que mi puerta estaba abierta. Genial, ahora todos me ven como lloro. Bella me vio con lastima, eso causo que me diera rabia.

-Vete Bella, no quiero que nadie me vea así.-Dije furiosa, pero en cambio un sollozo salio de mi garganta.

Bella no me dijo nada y solo me abrazo. Agradecí internamente ese gesto. Era todo lo que necesitaba. Bella nunca me juzgo ni nada, ella solo se mantenía al margen de la situación. Cuando yo tenia algún problema, Bella no me preguntaba que me sucedía, solo me daba un abrazo.

¿Como todo cambio en menos de 5 horas?.

Pero no todo era mi culpa, ¿verdad?. Yo no sabia que eran demonios.

"Bree te lo dijo". Genial, ahora mi consciencia se ponía en mi contra.

Si antes me sentía mal, ahora mucho peor. Mi pobre hermanita, Bree, nunca le hice caso. Cada vez que me decía lo que veia, yo solo decia: Estas mal Bree, deja de decir eso o te encerraran de por vida.

Me odio, me odio, me odio, tonta y estúpida Rosalie. Jamas me había sentido de esta forma. Siempre fui tan egoísta y vanidosa. Nunca me hizo sentir mal el sufrimiento de los demás, o mis errores. Pero ahora si Emmett moría por mi culpa, yo moriría con el...

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado!El plan de Rosalie salio muy mal D: pobre Emmett:((((( y Jasper se puso celoso. xddd ah que no esperaban que los vulturi sean buenos e.e xdddd bueno nos veremos en el proximo capitulo:33 cuidense*-***


	4. Chapter 4

**Les traigo el nuevo capitulo:33 como dije en otra historia actualizare los viernes y los martes;))))) **

* * *

**Emmett PoV:**

Una luz brillante molestaba a mis hermosos ojos. No podía ver nada, lo único que recordaba era cuando me lancé a salvar a Edward y Alice grito mi nombre.

-Emmett.-Dijo una voz femenina, era la voz de mi madre.

-¿Mamá?.-Pregunte mirando a todos lados.

-Emmett, debes volver.-Dijo mi madre.

-No puedo, no se como volver.-No sabia como moverme, no podía en realidad. Ni si quiera sabia a donde debía ir. Intente girar, y ahí estaba mi madre. Tan perfecta como la recordaba, con su cabello cobrizo al igual que Edward, y unos hermosos ojos verdes, su piel pálida, y su hermosa sonrisa.

-Vuelve Emmett, hay problemas en el mundo de los mortales. Una batalla se va a desatar, el nuevo hijo de Lucifer esta formando un caos, quiere la daga con sangre de cristo. Sera el fin de los tiempos si la consigue, consigan la daga antes que el.-Dijo mi madre preocupada. ¿La daga?.

-¿Pero donde esta la daga?.-Pregunte mientras me alejaba.

-Cuando el sol muera al tercer día y la luna nazca junto al primer reflejo, sabrás donde se encuentra.

-¿Cual reflejo?, ¿Mamá?, ¡Yo no entiendo las metáforas ni la poesía!.

De pronto la luz desapareció y ahora lo único que veía era el cabello de alguien...¿Edward?. Edward me estaba abrazando, el estaba vestido de blanco. ¿Estamos de luto?.

-Ay Eddy sabia que me amabas.-Dije con una voz melosa. Edward levanto al cabeza y me miró sorprendido.

-¡Emmett! creímos que te habíamos perdido. ¡Alice, Emmett despertó!.-De un segundo a otro mi pequeña hermana apareció frente a mi. Vestía de blanco y su hermoso cabello azabache, iba perfectamente peinado con las puntas hacia todas las direcciones. Sus ojitos se volvieron cristalinos y me abrazo.

-¡Emmy!, no sabes lo angustiada que estuve.-Me dijo con su cantarina vocecita.

-Mis pequeños, yo también los extrañe.-Dije mientras los abrazaba.

Por el rabillo pude ver a los hermanos Hale, Rosalie me miraba con culpa. Corrí rápido la mirada de ella. Este ataque solo había sido una advertencia, el próximo le costaría la vida a ella.

-Tengo que decirles algo.-Les dije a mis hermanos mirándolos serio.

-Si, nosotros también.-Me dijeron al unisono, mellizos...

-Peter y Charlotte murieron.-Me dijeron nuevamente los dos a la vez. ¡¿QUE?!.

-¡¿Que?!, ¿Cuando?.-Pregunte desconcertado, Peter y Charlotte eran amigos nuestros.

-Ayer, Abaddon los asesino.-Me respondió Alice. Sabía el odio que le tenia Alice a Abaddon.

-Mamá hablo conmigo.-Solté de repente. Ambos me miraron sorprendidos, Esme entro a la sala.

-¡Oh querido despertaste!.-Dijo mientras me abrazaba, correspondí su abrazo.-Dinos ¿Que te dijo tu madre?.-Pregunto Esme entusiasta. Sonreí pero me puse serio nuevamente.

-Me dijo que hay problemas en el mundo de los mortales. Una batalla se va a desatar, el nuevo hijo de Lucifer esta formando un caos, quiere la daga con sangre de cristo. Sera el fin de los tiempos si la consigue. Debemos conseguir la daga antes que el.-Dije recordando las palabras de mi madre.

-¿Pero donde la encontraremos?.-Pregunto Esme.

-"Cuando el sol muera al tercer día y la luna nazca junto al primer reflejo, sabrás donde se encuentra", eso dijo mi madre.-Conteste, Edward río y Alice también.

-¿De que se ríen?.-Pregunte confuso.

-De ti y tu "¿Cual reflejo?, ¿Mamá?, ¡Yo no entiendo las metáforas ni la poesía!.".-Así que por eso era, argh idiota. Edward lector de mentes, me miró feo.

-Vamos, ponte esto, debemos ir al funeral y luego ir donde los Vulturi.-Dijo Alice tendiéndome ropa.

Todos salieron de mi habitación, y me vestí tranquilamente. Mire la cicatriz de mi brazo, tenia varias cicatrices. Cada una de una batalla. Los ángeles eramos guerreros, cada uno tenia sus propias cicatrices. Y con orgullo las mostrábamos a los demás.

Salí de la habitación y me encontré con Rosalie.

**Rosalie PoV:**

Estuve esperando a Emmett afuera de la habitación, quise pedirle disculpa por todo lo sucedido. Quería decirle que me perdonara por dejarme llevar y por ser tan estúpida. Escuche como la puerta se abría y gire mi cabeza para ver a Emmett.

Vestía de blanco al igual que los Cullen, ¿No deberían ir de negro?. No importa, Emmett se veía guapísimo. Sus ojos estaban mas dorados que de costumbre, y su sonrisa dejaba ver sus hermosos hoyuelos. Sin pensarlo me acerque a él.

-Emmett, yo quería pedirte disculpas. Me comporte como una estúpida, y casi te cuesta la vida. Perdóname por favor.-Dije tratando de evitar las lagrimas, pero falle ya que una recorrió mi mejilla.

-Rose, shhh.-Dijo Emmett acariciando mi mejilla.-Esto no es culpa tuya, y menos mal que nos dimos cuenta antes de que algo les sucediera, que algo te sucediera. Si algo te sucede, no seria capaz de perdonármelo. Te amo Rose.-Cuando Emmett me dijo Te amo, toda la felicidad volvió a mi. Me acerque a él pero un estruendoso ruido llamo nuestra atención.

Emmett y yo nos dirigimos afuera. Alice y Edward levantaban el auto que extrañamente se había volcado.

-No es pesado, podemos llevarlo donde los Vulturi.-Dijo Edward con una sonrisa.

-¿Pero y el funeral?.-Pregunto Emmett confundido.

-Se cancelo, llamaron a entrenamiento.-Dijo Alice llegando hasta nosotros con paso de bailarina.

-Pateemos algunos traseros demoníacos.-Dijo Edward golpeando su palma con un puño. Emmett sonrió y chocó palmas con Edward.

-¿Batalla?.-Pregunto Jasper a mi lado.

-Si, estamos en guerra.-Contesto Edward despreocupado.

-Vamos, ya es hora.-Dijo Alice entrando al auto.

-¿Adonde iremos?.-Pregunte confundida.

-A Italia, específicamente Volterra.-Respondió Emmett con una mirada arrogante.

-¿Iremos en auto?.-Pregunto Bella parpadeando simultáneamente.

-¡Oh esto sera divertido¡, preparare la cámara.-Dijo Esme feliz.

Todos nos subimos al auto. Alice fue de piloto y Edward de co-piloto.

-Abróchense los cinturones.-Dijo Edward mirandonos con una sonrisa divertida.

Alice arranco el auto y cada vez aumentaba mas y mas la velocidad...

**Bella PoV:**

Alice iba 180km/hr. tal parecia que era amante de la velocidad. Yo iba con los pelos de puntas, ya veía que chocábamos. Mis hermanos y mi padre iban afirmados al asiento, Esme sonreia de felicidad, Emmett jugaba con un papel, y Edward iba conversando con Alice con total normalidad.

-¿No tienen hambre?.-Pregunto la pequeña de los Cullen, todos soltamos un casi inaudible no.

-Bien. Es hora de volar.-Dijo Alice, y sin si quiera detener el auto, salio de este junto con Emmett y Edward.

-¡Vamos a morir!.-Gritó Rose histérica.

-¡Ahora viene lo divertido!.-Dijo Esme sacando su cámara.

El auto comenzó a ascender y se despego del suelo, cada vez subía mas y mas. Pude ver a la gente debajo de nosotros.

-¡¿Porque nadie se da cuenta de que estamos en el aire?!.-Dijo mi padre nervioso.

-Porque estamos usando un velo, este nos permite ser "invisibles" para los demás.-Contesto Esme y sacó fotos con su cámara.

El viaje transcurrió rápido, debo admitir que fue muy divertido. Pero en ningún momento vi a los hermanos Cullen. De pronto vi un hermoso castillo, debía ser de la época medieval. El auto descendió hasta que llegó al suelo.

-Bien llegamos.-Dijo Edward a mi lado. Lo miré y su cabello estaba revuelto, se veía perfecto.

-Te ayudo.-Edward me tendió la mano y me ayudo a bajar.

-Bien, ahora no se separen de nosotros. Puede ser peligroso si se pierden.-Nos dijo Alice.

Entramos al castillo y pronto se escucharon gritos de dolor y risas. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda...

**Alice PoV:**

Tomé a Jasper de la mano y junto con los demás entramos al castillo. Sentí como Bella se estremecía a mi lado. Debía ser por los gritos de dolor. De pronto Jane se poso delante de nosotros.

-Los hermanos Cullen y la familia Hale.-Dijo con una sonrisa, y con sus ojos rojos. Todos los Vulturi tenían sus ojos de diferente color.

-Jane, venimos al entrenamiento.-Dijo Edward mirando a Jane con escepticismo.

-Siganme. Y ustedes no se alejen.-Dijo Jane a los Hale.

Pasamos por unas "habitaciones", en algunas habían demonios peleando, en otras ángeles en juicios. Pero cuando pasamos por la habitación de castigos, no pude evitar mirar. Con cadenas de platas y agua bendita castigaban a un demonio, y en el otro lado, a un ángel le quitaban sus alas. Con el solo hecho de pensar en perder mis alas, me es terrible. Espero nunca perderlas. Jasper miraba horrorizado al demonio y al ángel.

-No les mires.-Le dije con un susurro, Jasper dejo de mirar y fijo su vista al frente.

-Entren y dejen sus espadas en la mesa.-Nos dijo Jane mientras cruzábamos las grandes puertas de roble y oro.

Como nos indicó Jane, dejamos nuestras espadas le indicamos a los Hale que se mantuvieran en la "zona segura".

-Bien llegaron, que empiece el entrenamiento. Primero, Alice contra Heidi y Demetri.-Dijo Aro.

Me ubique frente a Heidi con una sonrisa desafiante, ella y yo eramos amigas, siempre entrenábamos juntas. Demetri fue mi maestro, el me enseño a ponteciar mi don.

-No se contengan.-Les dije con mi mirada desafiante.

-No es nuestra naturaleza.-Contesto Heidi dicho esto se lanzó a mi...

**Jasper PoV:**

Vi como la tal Heidi se abalanza sobre Alice, pero Alice esquivo su ataque tomándola por los hombros y lanzandola contra un pilar. Demetri apareció detras de ella, la tomo por las piernas, la hiso girar para romper un pilar. ¿Que clase de entrenamiento era este?. Alice se levanto rápido y sin previo aviso golpeo a Demetri, causando que este atravesara la pared.

-Edward, Felix.-Dijo el hombre sentado de cabello negro largo.

Edward asintió, y se ubico detrás de Alice, luego un chico grande casi tan grande que Emmett entro a la pelea.

-¡UHH!, ¡Vamos Felix pateales el trasero!.-Grito Emmett divertido, ¿Que era lo divertido?.

-Esme, ¿esto es normal?.-Pregunte preocupado, esto era una pelea a muerte.

-Si, así son los entrenamientos, ellos estan acostumbrados no te preocupes.-Dijo Esme con una sonrisa cálida.

Edward tomo a alice de una pierna y de un brazo y juntos derribaron a Felix. Heidi, Felix y Demetri salieron de la pelea.

-¿Se termino?.-Pregunte nuevamente.

-No, esto es solo el principio, traerán a demonios prisioneros para que peleen con Alice y Edward, ellos son muy hábiles. El don de Alice, le permite ver los movimientos de su oponente, y Edward con su don ve cada pensamiento y cada estrategia de su oponente. Hasta el momento, no hay demonio que salga vivo frente a un ataque con ellos.-Me dijo Emmett, ¡vaya!.

-Llamen a demonios en ejecución.-Dijo nuevamente el hombre de cabello largo.

9 sombras aparecieron frente a Alice y Edward, estas tomaron la forma de 9 hombres iguales.

-Así que conoces a Peter.-Dijo Edward.

-Callate y peleen niños ángeles.-Dijeron los 9 hombres.

Los 9 se lanzaron a Edward y a Alice, estos dieron un salto y saltaron a direcciones contrarias. Uno de los demonios tomo a Edward del brazo, Alice fue donde su hermano y con un ágil movimiento le quito la cabeza al demonio. Este cayo al suelo, volviéndose polvo.

-Emmett entra.-Dijo el hombre de cabello largo. Emmett asintio con una sonrisa.

-¡Uhh! ¡A patear traseros!.-Emmett corrió a toda velocidad hasta el demonio que sostenía Edward.

Emmett salto encima del demonio y Edward le quito la cabeza. Dos demonios sostenían a Alice de los brazos, esta dio una vuelta en el aire, y le quito los brazos a los demonios.

-Traigan mas demonios.-Dijo el de cabello largo, creo que se llamaba Aro.

-Espero que los chicos no salgan heridos.-Dijo Esme preocupada, creo que todos estábamos preocupados.

-Hola angelitos, ¿que prefieren?, ¿Pelear contra su madre o contra su padre?.-Dijo Una de las formas cambiando de forma. Tomo la forma de una mujer muy hermosa, de cabellos cobrizos, piel pálida y ojos verdes. Luego tomo la forma de un hombre alto, cabello azabache, piel pálida, ojos dorados y una sonrisa que mostraba sus hoyuelos.

-Mejor tu horrorosa cara, te enviare de vuelta al infierno.-Dijo Emmett, y el demonio tomo la forma de James, María, y Royce. ¡Woow!, eran 4 de cada uno.

Las María se abalanzaron sobre Alice, Los Royce sobre Emmett y Los James sobre Edward...

**Edward PoV:**

Vi como "los James", según Jasper, se abalanzaron sobre mi. Tome los brazos de uno de ellos, y lo arranque sin problema. Vi como Emmett corría y le arrancaba la cabeza a dos de los demonios, mi hermano era muy fuerte. Mi hermana dio una vuelta en el aire y sin problemas le quito la cabeza a uno de los demonios.

-¡Vamos Alice, arrancales la cabeza!.-Grito Alec, reí ante su comentario, Alec era igual de entusiasta que Emmett.

Uno de los demonios tomo la cabeza de Emmett y otro sus brazos. ¡Rayos!. Alice y yo corrimos a ayudarle. Alice con un salto dio vuelta y quito la cabeza del demonio que sostenia la cabeza de Emmett, yo corrí y me arrastre en el suelo para arrancarlos brazos del demonio. ¡Nuestra maniobra fue todo un éxito!.

-Jane, a los demonios.-Dijo Aro, y todos los demonios se retorcieron de dolor en el suelo. Alice, Emmett y yo, nos ubicamos frente a Aro y nos arrodillamos, en una reverencia.

-Muy bien Cullen, demasiado bien diría yo. Sus habilidades son sorprendentes en combate. Su entrenamiento físico esta completo.-Nos dijo con una sonrisa, estaba seguro que ahora venia el entrenamiento mental.

-Ahora viene el entrenamiento mental, Tienen 3 minutos de descanso.-Nos dijo mientras llamaba a Alec, Jane y Zafrina.

Mis hermanos y yo fuimos donde los Hale, y nos sentamos en la mesa donde se encontraban las espadas.

-¿Están bien?.-Pregunto Bella a mi lado, mirándome preocupada. Sonreí y asentí.

-No te preocupes Bella, esto no ha sido nada, lo que viene ahora es lo peor.-Dijo Alice mirando a Jane.

-¿El entrenamiento Mental?.-Pregunto Jasper.

-Si, nadie puede contra el don de Jane.-Respondió Emmett. Sentí que alguien tomaba mi mano, era Bella.

La mire y apreté su mano. No iba a permitir que dañaran a Bella aun que eso me costase la vida...

**Alice PoV:**

Vi como Bella tomaba la mano de mi hermano, me parecio un acto muy tierno. Jasper miró mi pierna, donde tenía un raspón.

-¿El don de Jane es muy fuerte?.-Me preguntó con una mirada triste.

Iba a responder pero una visión llego a mí.

_[Visión de Alice]_

_Los demonios entraban al castillo de Volterra y rodeaban a los Hale, nadie los había visto venir. Edward y Emmett se lanzaban contra los demonios, al igual que yo. Los Vulturi se decidían entre a quien iban a ayudar. De pronto Esme cayo al suelo sin vida, y con una mirada de pánico en sus ojos._

_[Fin de la visión]_

Edward me miró preocupado, fue directo donde Aro a mostrarle mi visión. Debíamos proteger a los Hale.

-Emmett los demonios entraran al castillo, hay que sacar a los Hale de aquí. Vienen a asesinarlos.-Le dije, Emmett me miró preocupado.

-Vengan, escondeos aquí.-Dijo Aro indicando el concreto, este se abrió y daba a un pasadizo secreto.

Ayude a los Hale a esconderse, ¿porque querían asesinar a los Hale?.

-Alice, no vayas, te mataran.-Me dijo Jasper alarmado.

-Debo protegerlos, soy un ángel custodio, mi deber es protegerles.

-Prométeme que volverás.-Me dijo con una mirada suplicante.

-Jasper yo...

-Prometemelo.

-Te lo prometo.-Sabía que estaba mal, podía morir. Pero cumpliré mi promesa, tratare de cumplirla.

Cerramos la puerta secreta y de inmediato se abrieron las puertas principales y con esto entraron a lo menos unos 20 demonios.

-Aro debes decidir, a quien ayudaras.-le dije seria. Él me miró y cerro los ojos.

-Nosotros estamos del lado de los cielos.-Dijo Alec, asentí agradecida.

-No escondí a los humanos para luego asesinarlos.-Dijo Aro con una sonrisa.

Y sin mas, todos nos ubicamos frente a los demonios en posición de ataque. Corrimos a asesinar a los demonios.

Aro derribo a 4 sin problemas, Alec y Jane usaron sus dones contra unos 3 demonios. Saque mis alas, y con esta ataque a los demonios. Mis hermanos hicieron lo mismo, de pronto 10 demonios mas entraron y se abalanzaron a mis alas, un profundo dolor sentí en mi espalda. Me gire para mirar y ¡Oh Dios no!...

* * *

**Perdon por la demora!:'((((((((((( pero ahora actualizare mas seguido y me orrganizare:ppppppppppp ¿Que le sucedio a Alice?:(((( ¿Encontraran la daga? ¿Podran estar todos juntos? o ¿Deberan estar separados? todo esto y mas en el proximo capitulo!;)))) **

**Actualizaciones Martes y Viernes;)))) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Perdon por atrasarme:(((( no tenia inspiracion:(((((( pero ahora si XDDDDD **

* * *

**Alice PoV:**

Siete demonios estaban en mis alas, uno de ellos había herido una de mis alas. La furia creció en mi, y salte hasta el techo, y gire con mis alas abiertas. Causando la muerte de todos los demonios que me rodeaban. Mi ala me dolía, pero aun así no me detuve a pelear.

_Edward, tengo una idea. Tómame de las manos y con nuestras alas acabaremos con los demonios. _

Dije a Edward, el asintió y me tomo de las manos. Rodamos con nuestras alas en punta, y acabamos por lo menos con unos 7 demonios. Los Vulturi y Emmett se encargaron fácil de los demás.

-Los acabamos.-Dijo Aro con una sonrisa, pero luego cambio al ver mi ala herida.

-¡Por los cielos!, ven acá debemos curarte esa herida.-Dijo Aro, y Alec se agacho a mi lado.

De uno de sus bolsillos, sacó una pequeña botella con una especie de brebaje azul. Vertió un poco del contenido en mi ala, y esta brillo mientras curaba.

-Gracias.-Dije agradecida, lo peor que me podría pasar es perder mis alas.

-Debemos seguir con el entrenamiento, pero iremos al bosque. La batalla sera a las afueras del bosque que cubre a Volterra.-Dijo Aro indicándole algo a Demetri y Heidi.

-Bien, debemos llevar a los humanos.-Dijo Jane con sus penetrantes ojos rojos.

Felix fue a la puerta del pasadizo secreto y saco a los Hale. Ellos nos miraron con felicidad, se iban a acercar a nosotros pero Caius, y Marcus se lo impidieron. Aun no sabíamos si estábamos seguros, así que debíamos tener precaución.

-Debemos asegurarnos de que este todo bien afuera.-Dijo Caius llevando a los Hales junto a Renata y a los testigos de la guardia Vulturi.

**Emmett PoV:**

Vi como los testigos de la guardia Vulturi, tomaban a los Hale. Dos chicas escondieron a Rosalie entre ellas, con sus largas capaz. Los demas testigos hicieron los mismo con Bella, Jasper, Carlisle y Esme.

-Nosotros iremos de los primeros, así los demás se preparan por si hay conflicto.-Dije dirigiéndome hasta las grandes puertas que daban al pasillo.

Alice y Edward me siguieron. Cuando abrimos las puertas, nos dimos cuentas de que no había nadie, miramos a Alice. Ella negó, eso nos dio a entender de que no habían mas demonios. Echamos a correr rápidamente hasta llegar al bosque. Los Vulturi llegaron segundos después, junto con los Hale.

-Bien ahora espesaremos con el entrenamiento mental.-Dijo Aro. Los testigos dejaron a los Hale a un lado, para que observaran el entrenamiento.

-Jane, Edward.-Dijo Aro.

Jane miró a Edward, y este soltó un grito y cayo de rodillas al suelo. Edward no gritó tanto como yo lo esperaba, pero se notaba que le dolía.

-Detente.-Dijo Aro, y Edward dejo de gritar.

-Creo que tu don a mejorado Jane, eres fascinante.-Dijo Edward a Jane.

Ellos entrenaban juntos, eran mejores amigos. Edward ayudaba a Jane en concentrarse en usar su don con los demas, y Jane le ayudaba a Edward a que distinguiera cuando alguien le mentía a través de sus pensamientos.

-Gracias por los halagos Edward, debo admitir que no has gritado tanto como me lo esperaba.-Dijo Jane y yo solté una risotada junto a Alec.

-Bien Edward, ve con los Hale, ahora quiero ver a Emmett.-Dijo Aro.

-Jane.-Prosiguió Aro, y Jane me miro con sus ojos rojos.

Jane uso su don en mi y no pude evitar gritar.

**Rosalie PoV:**

Vi como Emmett caía al suelo retorciéndose de dolor y soltando gritos tal como lo había hecho Edward. Lo que hacia aquella chica con sus ojos, debía ser brutal. Me pregunto que se sentirá.

Ver a Emmett en el suelo, retorciéndose de dolor, me desgarraba el corazón. Me dieron ganas de ir donde la tal Jane y golpearla.

-Te aseguro que no te gustaría saber.-Me dijo Edward, riéndose de Emmett.

-Vamos Jane, dale duro que se lo merece ¡Eh!.-Gritó Edward haciendo reír a la rubia de ojos rojos.

-Luego quiero aplicar mi don en Emmett, podrías golpearlo y el no se daría cuenta.-Dijo el chico castaño...Alec.

-Dalo por hecho.-Guiño Edward y choco palmas con Alec.

Alice estaba junto a Demetri y Heidi, hablando Dios sabe que, mientras reían.

-Bien Jane, creo que nuestro querido Emmett ya no soportara mas.-Dijo el tal Aro, todos se reían de mi osito.

-No ha sido nada.-Dijo Emmett tratando de ponerse en pie.

-¿Quieres mas?.-Preguntó Jane con una sonrisa.

-En otra ocasión.-Dijo Emmett poniéndose rápido en pie, y llegando a nuestro lado.

-Por ultimo Alice.-Dijo Aro emocionado...¿Porque le emocionaba la pequeña Cullen?.

-El don de Alice es admirable para todos, incluso para mi. Aro no tiene a nadie en su guardia como ella, no existen mas ángeles con un don como el de ella.-Me respondió Edward orgulloso. Se notaba que amaba a su hermana. Y el don de Alice, para mi también era admirable, era algo fascinante.

-Vamos rubia, luego debemos entrenar juntas.-Dijo Alice con un guiño. Jane soltó una risa melodiosa.

-Dalo por hecho.-Dijo Jane y se ubico frente a Alice.

-Ahora.-Dijo Aro mirando a las dos chicas fascinados, al igual que los demás.

Alice cayo de rodillas al igual que Edward, soltando varios gritos de dolor. Jane miraba de forma penetrante a sus victimas, con una concentración magnifica. Su don era fascinante, atacar a tu victima sin tocarla era algo admirable.

-Bien Jane y Alec quiero que practiquen sus dones con ustedes, los demás Vulturi hagan lo mismo con un compañero. Cullen, quiero que sigan entrenando, deben preparase para el combate físico. Hale quiero que se queden aquí, cuidando las espadas de los Cullen.-Nos dijo Aro, mientras nos tendía las espadas de Emmett, Alice y Edward.

-Antes los Cullen y los Hale irán al refugio. Los Hale necesitan protección, ahí no les atacara ningún demonio y tendrán la comodidad que necesitan.-Dijo el hombre rubio, creo que se llamaba Caius.-Los Vulturi nos iremos de nuevo a la guardia.-Prosiguió el rubio.

Los Cullen, se fueron a despedir de Felix, Demetri, Heidi, Renata, Jane y Alec. Se notaba que tenían buena relación y que se llevaban muy bien. Luego los Cullen regresaron hasta nosotros.

-¿Ahora nos iremos al refugio?.-Preguntó Esme. Alice y Edward estaban sentados en el suelo, mirándose a los ojos.

-Si, necesitamos protegerlos, y ese es el mejor lugar.-Respondió Emmett.

Alice y Edward seguían mirándose sin decir nada. Ni si quiera se movían.

-¿Por que Alice y Edward no se dejan de mirar?.-Pregunté curiosa.

-Están en sus conversaciones mentales.-Respondió Emmett bufando.

-Increíble.-Susurro Carlisle. Todos estábamos impresionados.

-Bien, vamos.-Dijeron Alice y Edward a la vez.

Alice y Edward trajeron nuestro auto, y todos nos subimos en el.

-Intentaremos no salir del refugio hasta que todo termine.-Dijo Edward que iba de copiloto nuevamente, y Alice manejaba.

-Debemos comprar comida.-Dijo Carlisle.

-No te preocupes, esta todo lo que necesitan. Comida, ropa, comodidad y diversión.-Respondió Alice mientras aceleraba.

Alice era amante de la velocidad.

-Llegamos.-Dijo Edward.

**Emmett PoV:**

Por fin habíamos llegados, estaba realmente aburrido. Quería entrenar y patearle el trasero a Edward.

-Sabes que soy mas ágil y rápido que tu, te ganare de inmediato.-Me respondió mi hermano lector de mentes.

Estupido Eddy, sabe que yo soy mejor que el.

-Emmett no me llames Eddy no me gusta.-Dijo con un bufido.

-Perdón Eddy.-Dije moviendo mis pestañas de forma encantadora.

Edward rodó los ojos y llevo a los humanos a la casa. Yo me quedé afuera, ya había oscurecido.

Observaba las estrellas, y pensaba en lo que me había dicho mamá, hasta que sentí a alguien detrás mío. Me giré para ver quien era, y era Bella.

-Hola Belly-Bells.-Dije saludando, ella se sentó a mi lado.

-Hola Emmett, ¿que haces?.-Pregunto mirando las estrellas al igual que yo.

-Pienso en donde encontrar la daga, mi madre aun no supera que no soy poeta.-Dije bromeando, Bella río.

-Si te lo dijo es por algo Emmett, tal vez algo que solo tu podrías entender, no tus hermanos o los demás, solo tú.-Dijo pensativa.

Ahora que lo pensaba Bella tenía razón, ¿porque no le dijo a uno de mis hermanos?, ¿Solo yo sabre la respuesta?.

-Bella, ¿Tu sientes algo por mi hermano?.-Pregunté sin rodeos. Yo sabía que Edward sentía algo por Bella.

Bella se sonrojo y me miró avergonzada.

-Yo...si.-Responió resignada, yo sonreí feliz.-Pero creo que a Edward no le gusto.-Dijo triste, ¡¿Que?!, esta chica estaba loca.

-Estas loca, a Edward le gustas, es mas te aseguro que te ama.-Conteste exasperado.

-¿De verdad lo crees?.-Preguntó con un brillo en sus ojos.

-Claro, el no se acerca a ti, por que no quiere que estés en peligro.-Dije seguro de mi mismo.

-¿Porque en peligro?.-Preguntó sin entender.

-Bella, los ángeles tenemos muchos enemigos que no dudarían en hacernos daño. No dudarían en asesinarte solo para hacerle daño a Edward. Él solo quiere que tu estes bien.

-Debo hacer algo. Gracias Emmett.-Bella me dio un abrazo.

-Hey se que soy irresistible, pero no estoy con las enamoradas de mi hermano.-Dije bromeando mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Bella río y rompió el abrazo, para irse.

-Emmett, por favor no le rompas el corazón a Rosalie, ella detrás de todo ese carácter es una persona muy sensible.-Dijo y se echo a correr.

Me quedé sentado pensado en lo que me había dicho Bella. ¿Podría pedirle matrimonio a Rosalie?...

**Bella PoV:**

Lo que me había dicho Emmett, me abrió los ojos. ¿Como pude ser tan idiota?, Edward solo quería protegerme.

Necesitaba encontrarlo. Busque por toda la casa, hasta que lo encontré en la biblioteca. Estaba sentado leyendo cumbres borrascosas.

-Edward.-Dije llamando su atención.

-¿Sucede algo Bella?.-Preguntó preocupado llegando a mi lado.

-Yo...-Quise decirle todo lo que sentía, pero las palabras no salían de mi boca. Así que me lance sobre él y lo bese.

Al principio pareció sorprendido, pero luego me tomo de la cintura y correspondió mi beso.

-Te amo Edward, y se que eso es un peligro para ambos, pero no me importa, podemos superar todo y estar juntos.-Dije mientras lo abrazaba.

-Bella, mi Bella. Tan frágil...Te amo Bella-Dijo besando la coronilla de mi cabeza.

-¿Eso quiere decir que estaremos juntos?.-Pregunte mirandole a los ojos.

-Por supuesto. Pero Bella yo no se nada de relaciones humanas.-Dijo nervioso y preocupado, rascándose la cabeza.

-Yo bueno, yo tampoco se mucho pero habrá que intentarlo.-Respondí con una sonrisa.

-¿Tu, estas segura de que quieres estar conmigo?.-Preguntó serio.

-Claro, quiero estar contigo Edward yo te amo.-Dije muy segura de mi misma.

-Bella, cuando los ángeles quieren estar con alguien, con la persona indicada, ellos formalizan la relación en una unión de amor ante Dios. He ahí la prueba máxima de amor.

-¿A que te refieres?, ¿Cual es la prueba?.-Pregunté curiosa.

-El matrimonio Bella, esa es la prueba maxima de amor.-Edward se arrodillo ante mi.

-Isabella Mary Hale, ¿me harías el honorable favor de casarte conmigo?.-Dijo tomando mi mano.

Yo miré a Edward, ¿que debía responder?...


End file.
